Rejection
by razatip
Summary: Rejected and heartbroken, although he won't admit to the latter, Envy goes sulking back to Dante's manor, where he's met with a punishment of pain and torture. EnvyxEd


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**A/N: **Yet _another_ ExE fic concocted up by yours truly using the fuel of chocolate! Whoo! I really have too much time on my hands… And guess what, this fic _isn't _in first point-perspective. First time in a long time for me. So if it sucks, blame me not being used to writing in the perspective. XP

**Warnings:** Envy torture, shounen-ai, language, and I think that's it.

**Pairings: **EnvyxEd, and slight GreedxEnvy

**Rejection**

A lone figure clad in a bright red jacket hurriedly walks down the dark, empty streets of Dublith, making a startling contrast to the white snow around him. Seemingly flustered by something, he pauses in his swift stride to glance around the alley, calling out angrily, "I know you're out there, Envy. Come out." Nothing happens. Not even a slight stirring of movement occurs.

Spinning around with arms flailing, the alchemist calls out once more. "Goddamnit, Envy! Show yourself!" A soft 'plop' is heard as a dark figure jumps off from atop a building, landing in a pile of soft, fluffy snow behind the irritated alchemist. His half-covered feet pad themselves through the snow to stand beside Edward.

"Did you call, O'Chibi-san?" he asks, breathing into the boy's ear. As a reply, Edward sends an automailed fist flying into the side of Envy's head. Easily dodging the sudden assault by moving his head slightly, the androgynous person catches Edward's fist in his hand and asks, "What's this? You call out for me and when I come you try to smash my face in? How rude."

"I've told you so many times before I thought it would have been imbedded into your head by now. Don't. Call. Me. Short," the boy growled.

The smirking homunculus replies, "Oh but you _are_ short, Chibi-san. So why shouldn't I call you it?" While still holding the alchemist's hand in his own, Envy places his other hand on to Edward's chest, pushing the boy up against the wall. He leans down to bring his lips to he cold skin of Edward's neck but is stopped by a punch to the face. Scowling, Envy looks down at Edward, glaring furiously. "And just what was that for exactly?"

Pulling his hand free from Envy's grasp, Edward claps his hands together, turning his metal arm into a long, pointed blade. Envy takes a small step back, eyeing the blade cautiously. With his arm-blade pointing at Envy, the alchemist sidles slowly along the wall, not wanting to show his back to Envy but wanting to get away from the wall.

"I want you to leave me along. Stop stalking me; I'm sick of it." Envy raises his eyebrows as he watched Edward.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asks. "We both know that _I_ enjoy stalking you, and I'm sure you enjoy the attention even though you won't admit it."

Edward snarls at him as he stood in front of the homunculus, back no longer against the wall. "How the _hell_ can you think that? I can't _stand_ this anymore. You're always around, always watching me. I'm _sick_ of it! . Why do you do this!"

Envy shrugs. "Why won't you admit that you like it? And why are you pointing that blade at me? I thought that we were on better terms than this." Edward gives a short bark of laughter.

"Oh we were, we were. But I've been thinking lately, and you know what? I can't stand you, Envy. You disgust me; sicken me; _scare_ me. To put it simply, I _hate_ you."

Masking his emotions, Envy replies, "Is that so?" He steps towards Edward only to have the boy back away. He frowns. "Why are you acting like this, Ed?"

"Why have you been treating me so differently these past few weeks? Why are you no longer hell-bent on killing me? Why do you give me so much unwanted attention!" The boy retorts, flustered. "I thought you hated me?"

"Oh I do," Envy replies with a cold smirk on his face. "I hate you more than anything else in the world, but why do you reject the attention I give you? Would you _rather_ me try and kill you? Or would you prefer the tender touches and soft kisses? You _do_ know that there is no one else who would even dream of touching you the way I do, don't you?" Edward cringes slightly at that remark. Envy's eyes brighten in realization. "Oh I get it now! I fuck you once and then you're disgusted with yourself for sleeping with the enemy, a renowned killer. Is that it?"

The young alchemist shakes his head as he backs away further. "You say that there's no one else who would treat me the way you do." He stops to stare at Envy. "You're no different. No one in their right mind could ever care about you, let along love you. You're too cold and distant; too nasty and mean; you're nothing but an inhuman monster and you'll never change!" Envy snarls in rage and leaps at the boy, but he was too late. As soon as Edward finished, he bolted.

Envy watches him go, quivering in rage. He pounds his fist into the alley's wall, causing a large hole to crumble out. "That's right, you little Elric brat. Go ahead and run. Like father like son they always say. But just remember, the next time that we meet I _will_ kill you." Giving no indication that he heard the angry homunculus, Edward kept running.

-

"Ah… Lust. I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. How did you make it here so fast?" asks a young-looking woman wearing a fancy, old dress. She smiles coldly as she gestures for the voluptuous lady at the door of the room to sit down beside her.

"I took a train," Lust replies, ignoring the request to sit down. "Now what is it that you need me for?" Dante, dropping the façade of kindness, gets right to the point.

"It's about Envy. He's been acting very peculiar lately, and I think it has something to do with the Elric boys."

Lust crosses her arms as she leans against the wall. "What else is new? He always has some new problem with those boys. What does it have to do with me?"

"He hasn't been following the orders I've given him. I told him last week to speak to Pride about something for me since I was unable to do so. Instead I had to send you since he was too busy sulking in his room. I don't know what happened to him these past few days and nor do I care. He's been neglecting his duties; he needs to be reminded of his place." She pauses for a moment then asks, "Is Greed still around?"

"Yes…," Lust replies, careful with her choice of words. She and the others were supposed to have dealt with him by now, but they never got around to it. Dante always had some new order or mission for them all, giving them no time to deal with the greedy homunculus. "He's still handing about that bar in town with his chimera buddies. I believe it's called the Devil's Nest."

Dante nods. "Right, I thought so." She smirks widely before continuing, "He and Envy have some type of grudge against one another, do they not? I'm sure I can kill two birds with one stone whilst using this idea of mine. We punish Envy and we get Greed to side with us once again. It's perfect." With a mad gleam in her eyes, Dante tells Lust of her plan.

Lust simply shakes her head.

-

"The hell are you taking me?" Envy grumbles, following along behind Lust. She doesn't say anything but instead continues walking. The irritated homunculus sighs and follows. Out of nowhere, Lust had marched herself into Envy's room, demanding that he follow her to Dublith. Extremely angry that Lust had woken him up from such a wonderful dream (one that had been about a begging, eager Edward laying below him), he adamantly refused to go.

But then he was confronted with a choice: go into town with Lust or baby-sit Wrath and Gluttony. Without much thought, he quickly chose the former. He saw no reason not to grumble about it though.

"What exactly is this urgent assignment that Dante wants us to do?" he asks, annoyed.

Lust sighs and glances over at him. "If you must know, we need to speak about an issue with have with Greed. We shouldn't be at the bar for too long." Envy's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

"Greed? _Greed!_ If I had known we were going to see _Greed_ I would have stayed behind to watch Gluttony and Wrath!"

She rolls her eyes. "Just come on. We're almost there. All we have to do is pick up some papers on alchemic research that Dante needs. We'll be in and out."

Still grumbling yet still following, Envy replies, "You could have easily done this yourself."

"Dante didn't want to risk it. We're not on good terms with Greed, and he just so happens to be rather strong. My nails would do nothing against his shield. And so, Dante thought it would be best if you and I both went." She gives Envy a side-ways glance. "You have no objections, do you? I can't see why _you_ would be afraid of him, Envy."

He growls. "I'm not." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived at the bar, they entered and were about to find a table to site at but Greed was already there with a huge grin plastered to his face. The grin grew wider when he saw Envy sulking behind Lust.

"Envy, what a surprise it is to see you!" he greeted him happily. He was about to say more when Lust interrupted him.

"Cut the crap, Greed. I brought him; I'm leaving. I don't want to be more apart of this than I already am."

Greed shrugged nonchalantly. "Go on then. You'll miss out on the fun." Eyes turning back to Envy, who was a completely puzzles look on his face, he says in after thoughts, "Brought the special item?" Lust tosses him a small sack then leaves the bar, leaving Envy even more confused than before.

The renegade homunculus stares at Envy with mock sympathy etched on his face. "I suppose that no one told you why you've been brought here?" Glaring, Envy nods. "We're going to play our old games, Envy. I'm sure you'll love it." Eyes widening as he realizes the betrayal, his eyes dart frantically around the room looking for a route of escape.

Before he could move an inch, a club of some sort was bashed against the back on his heads. Eyes rolling up in his head, he collapses to the floor before a laughing Greed.

-

"Unn…" Envy's eyes flutter open as he drowsily glances around at his surroundings. He could hardly move. His head was a cloud haze of pain. When his eyes finally came into focus he realizes that he must be in a cellar of some sort somewhere, most likely below the Devil's Nest. He tries to stand up, only to fall back down on to the ground. 'That bastard must have done something to me while I was out…,' he concluded. Shakily getting to his feet once more, he pulls on his arms to find that he is shackled to the wall. "Fucking great…" Slumping against the wall, he wonders what he should do next.

"Hello, Envy. It's good to see that you're still alive. If Dochetto hadn't have stopped me, I just might have killed you." Still with a smile on his face, Greed saunters down the stairs towards Envy. "Dante tells me that you've been a bad little boy. Tsk, disobeying Momma, how awful." Envy snarls and pulls against his restraints weakly.

Greed walks over to Envy and caresses along his cheek gently. "You know, this doesn't have to be _so_ bad. Beg for your life; plead for me not to hurt you and just _maybe_ I won't go too hard on you."

Snarling angrily, Envy spits in Greed's face. Shaking his head as he wipes away the spit, Greed says, "Same answer you gave me those many long years ago, eh? Oh well, this will still be fun." Raking his fingers down Envy's cheek he leaves red, bleeding trails of blood. Envy cringes slightly but gives no other inkling of his pain.

"As stubborn as ever, I see." Still saying nothing, Envy glares at him from under his long tendrils of emerald-tinted hair.

It takes the Sin a few moments to realize what Greed keeps smirking about. The wounds on his cheek have yet to heal. He can still feel the stinging sensation.

"What the hell did you do to me!" he demands. Greed does nothing but smirk in reply. "Tell me! Why aren't I healing!"

"How should I know? All I did was force you to drink a tonic concocted by Dante. I hadn't a clue of what the side effects would be."

Envy stares at him. "Dante? So she really did intend for this to happen?"

"Of course she did." He smiles brightly as he kneels down to pick something up off of the floor. "And I have a few questions for you, dear Envy. Dante told Lust that she didn't care what your reasons are, but I do. And I'm sure Dante would appreciate the information."

Glowering, Envy asks, "Reasons to what?"

"Come on, you're not _that_ slow." Rolling his eyes slightly, he straightens, showing off a dangerous-looking spiked mace in his hand, which cause Envy's eyes to widen. "Now, for the first question, what have you been up to in Central?"

Envy blinks his eyes innocently. "What are you talking about? I've been at Dante's manor for the past two weeks." Without any notice at all, Greed crashes the mace into the side of Envy's head. Gasping out in pain as his head is forced to the side, he bites down on his bottom lip to prevent any other noises from escaping.

Wincing as Greed pulls the spikes, which had imbedded themselves into his head, out, Envy turns to look at Greed again, glaring furiously.

Greed examines the bloody mace before turning his attention back on Envy. "Don't play stupid with me, bitch. What were you doing in Central _before _you went sulking back to the manor? And why have you been disobeying Dante's orders?"

"Why the fuck should I tell _you_, fuckface!" Sighing, Greed swings the mace at the Sin's head once again, earning himself a cry of pain.

"Answer the question, Envy." Saying nothing, the envious Sin glowers up at Greed, ignoring the blood trickling down his cheek. Greed gently wipes away the blood with a finger and leans in to kiss his forehead. "Stop making this more difficult than it already is."

Envy snorts as he head butted Greed. Taking a few steps back, Greed shakes his head to clear away the dizziness. "Difficult? How is this _difficult_ for you? You're _enjoying_ it, you sick bastard!" Grinning widely and a bit madly, Greed swings the mace, hitting Envy on he other side of his head. Repeating the action several more times, he entangles his fingers in the long locks of hair on the top of Envy's head then yanks it up to gloat in the Sin's face.

"You're right. I am enjoying every bit of this. Now answer the goddamn question; you're seriously starting to tick me off."

Spitting out blood at Greed's feet, Envy replies, "I went there to kill the Elrics."

Greed blinked. "Oh…? Even after you've been specifically told _not_ to kill them? Tsk, shame on you, Envy. How many of your Momma's rules are you going to break?" He pauses for a moment, staring at Envy with interest before going on, "If you went there to kill him then how come he's not dead yet? Why did you spend so much time in Central?"

"Because I… I wanted to break him. Not just physically but also mentally. You of all people should know how fun that can be," Envy glares icy daggers at Greed after saying that.

"Right," he smiles. "I know exactly how entertaining it is. Okay. Now for the next question. Why did you come back to Dante's sulking? Did your plan go wrong?"

The other Sin bites his tongue to stop himself from saying anything. Greed gently nudges him in the ribs to try and persuade him to talk. "Come on, Envy. You can tell me." Refusing to say anything more, Envy turns his attention elsewhere, which just happened to be the wall on the other side of the room. Dark, dank, and slimy; what a wonderful place to be.

The spiked mace is rammed into the Sin's side. The cracking of ribs is clearly heard. Envy screws his eyes tight, trying his hardest not to cry out. Disappointed by the lack of a response, Greed repeats the action.

Envy screams. Greed bashed the mace into him much harder than the previous time. The Sin hacks up blood and his feet give out from under him. He hangs there by his shackles, his head nodding forward as blood drips down his chin.

Using the mace to lift Envy's head up, Greed asks, "So what happened, Envy? Tell me and I might do something to end your pain."

"Why the f-fuck do you want to know?"

Greed smiles and shrugs. "Curiosity, I suppose. Now answer my question before I decide to ram this mace up a place where it sure as hell doesn't belong." Cringing at the thought, Envy decides to tell him a little bit.

"I w-wanted to… to seduce the brat. Then, after he finally fell for me, I planned on killing him. Wh-what better way to die than by the hands of the one you love most?"

"Ha, sounds kind of like what I did to you." Eyes widening in rage, Envy clamps his mouth shut. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please, go on."

He shuts his eyes to try and calm his throbbing body. It was nothing but a mass of unbearable pain. But, he told himself, I've been through worse. Greed prods Envy with the mace. "So what happened?"

Eyes opening and half-glazed over by the memory of the rejection, he goes on, "The brat… a few weeks ago he…" Scowling, Envy says no more.

Realization finally clicks inside of Greed's head. "You were in Central for an awfully long time; I'm sure with your skills you managed to seduce the kid in half that time. So why didn't you kill him? Hmm, Envy? Why did you stay fro so long?" Ignoring the questions, Envy drops his head onto his chest again, too tired to hold it up. Greed smirks. "Maybe your plan didn't go quite so well since _you_ were the one who feel for the boy, instead of the other way around." Envy's head snaps up.

"What… did you say?"

With his smirk growing wider, Greed replies, "I didn't stutter; you heard me. I bet something happened between the two of you; something that made you come running back to your Momma's house. Did Ed, maybe, tell you to get lost? Did he tell you that he hated you? Or maybe it was more like what happened between you and me: fuck you once and that's it?" Envy's face contorted into an expression of rage as he furiously pulled against his restraints. With pain forgotten, Envy manages to get to his feet again.

"I am going to fucking _kill_ you! You couldn't be any further from the truth! Fucking--" Greed swings the mace at Envy's head, shutting the homunculus up immediately. Slumped against the wall, short gasps rattled out of Envy's lips. It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe. He coughs up more blood than the air that he inhales. Chances are, a rib had pierced a lung.

"Admit to it, Envy. You love Edward."

"I d-do not!" Envy managed to gasp out. The other homunculus cracks the mace against the Sin's hip, shattering the bone with the blow. Envy shuddered and cried out, losing his footing once again. Greed runs the spikes of the mace along Envy's bare stomach, dragging it deep into the flesh.

"Say it."

"No!" Envy screamed. He wouldn't admit to something so stupid! Him in love with the son of that abandoning bastard? The very thought was ridiculous! He _hated_ that kid! Hated him almost as much as the prick himself! To admit to loving such a person… Envy just couldn't do it.

Greed entangled his fingers in the Sin's hair, yanking his head up harshly. "Just say it, Envy. The pain will stop if you do." With violet eyes clouded in pain and swimming in tears, the Sin shakes his head, snarling incoherent things. With one swift movement, Greed pulls Envy's head forward then slams it back against the wall.

A horrible jolt of pain courses through Envy's body. He wouldn't be surprised if the blow had cracked his skull. "You're only hurting yourself. With three simple words you could end all of this!" Trembling, Envy shakes his head again.

Envy's eyes roll into the back of his head as another attack to his body comes. He wants nothing more than to curl up into a little ball to escape this pain. He wants to be free; away from this cellar and the bastard Greed. His thoughts soon turn to images of a golden-haired boy. Would that boy even care if someone told him that at this very moment the Sin that had plagued him for the past few weeks was locked away, undergoing horrible pain and torture? And it was partially his fault? No. Why would he? The boy would probably be grateful if he found out about it. The bastard's getting what he deserves, the boy would think.

Envy took in a deep, shuddering gasp, trying to fill his lungs with much-need air again. All he could hear was the cracking of bones, the splattering of blood, the pounding of his heart, and the laughter of Greed. If only there was a way to end this torture.

An image of a small golden boy sprawled out on a bed flashed into the Sin's mind. Blushing a deep crimson, the boy gestured for Envy to come to him; to crawl on top of his beautiful, naked body and do what he pleases to it. Who was this boy, Envy wondered. The pain was finally getting to him. He should know who this boy is! He seemed so familiar…

Something was clawing along his chest, filling his body with a different kind of pain. More of a stinging sensation than the horrible blows of before. Too weak to open his eyes to see what was causing it, Envy focuses on the boy again.

Golden hair flowing around his bare shoulders and splayed out on the pillow, the boy tilts his head as he looks at Envy with questioning eyes. Envy wanted to climb on top of him and claim the body as his. But he knows he can't; he's in a cellar, no where near this golden boy in his head. The Sin felt as if he had already done it before though. Gently combing his fingers through the boy's hair as he tenderly caressed along his side. Softly showering his flesh with light, lingering kisses. Being begged to hurry and take the boy. His name being screamed out. Fingers digging into his shoulders. Feeling the boy moan and plead for more.

Who _was_ he? Why couldn't Envy think… Why was his head so cloudy…

A name popped into his head. Chibi-san… Ed… Edward!

Why was he thinking of the Elric boy of all people! That night meant _nothing_ to Envy. Although, the domination of the boy's body left him with a strange feeling. What was that feeling, Envy ponders. Why was it replacing his hatred?

"Whoops, did I hit you a little too hard there, Envy?" a voice says to him. One of Envy's eyes cracks open a slit, bringing him back to reality. The pain hit him hard; he nearly passed out. "Envy dearie, time to wake up!"

"I… love him," Envy mumbles, halting Greed's head which was left in mid-swing.

"You what? I don't think I heard you clearly. _Who_ is it that you love?"

Envy's mouth opens and closes, trying to form words but failing. He had never been good with pain, even before he had met Greed. It was hard to express words while trying to deal with it. Greed was about to swing the mace again but Envy stops him. "Edward… I love my… my ch-chibi… Ed..."

Greed smiles nastily and drops the mace. He brings a hand up to pat Envy's blood-matted head. "Good boy. I'm proud of you for finally admitting to it, even though it took you nearly being killed to do so," he chuckled. "Well, I'm not one to break my promises. I'll end our session for now." With one last gently caress to Envy's cheek, Greed heads up the stairs. He opens the door and is greeted by several of his lackeys. He smiles. "Now what is it that you boys want?"

"You promised Greed," one of them says.

"Ah, right. Go ahead; have your fun with him. He's in no position to fight back so I'm sure you guys can enjoy yourselves. And believe me, Envy's a _good_ little bitch. Just be sure not to tire him out _too_ much."

Chuckling, Greed leaves the cellar, leaving Envy in the hands of the brutish, sex-starved men.

* * *

**A/N: **That took me _forever_ to type up… Sorry for any typos that may be in there… And please review! The more reviews I get the more chance there is of me updating. I have one or two more chapters in mind… 


End file.
